Martin Gardner (Deutsch)
Martin Gardner → Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch, Portugiesisch, Spanisch. Martin Gardner (* 21. Oktober 1914 in Tulsa, Oklahoma) ist ein US-amerikanischer Unterhaltungsmathematiker. Er war ab 1957 Autor der inzwischen eingestellten Kolumne „Mathematical Games“ im Scientific American (übersetzt als: „Mathematische Spielereien“ im Spektrum der Wissenschaft), die Douglas R. Hofstadter 1982 von ihm als „Metamagical Themas“ (ein Anagramm) übernahm. Interessen und Schriften Gardner ist kein studierter Mathematiker; er erwarb seine Kenntnisse und führende Position in „recreational mathematics“ (Freizeitmathematik) in Jahrzehnten autodidaktischer Arbeit. Seine weit gefächerten Interessen reichen von Wissenschaft und Philosophie zu Magie und Skeptizismus, wie er auch von James Randi betrieben wird. Heute lebt Gardner in Norman, Oklahoma. Seit 1993 finden ihm zu Ehren Konferenzen unter dem Namen „G4G1“ (Gatherings for Gardner) statt (siehe Weblinks). In seiner Kolumne machte er viele Themen einer breiteren Öffentlichkeit bekannt: * Bulgarian Solitaire, - ein Mancalaspiel * Flexagone – geometrisch gefaltete (engl.: flexed) Papierstreifen * John Conways „Spiel des Lebens“ („Game of Life“) * Polyomino * Somawürfel – siebenteiliges 3D-Würfel-Puzzle, Gegenstück zum zweidimensionalen Polyomino * Hex * Tangram * Penrose-Parkettierung * Kryptanalyse/Trapdoor Ciphers (wörtlich: Falltürchiffren) * das Werk von M. C. Escher * Wator von Alexander K. Dewdney * Fraktale und viele mehr... Zu seinen Veröffentlichungen zählen mehr als 65 Bücher über Mathematik, Wissenschaft, Philosophie, Literaturkritik und Fiktion. Gardner ist Mitglied der US-amerikanischen Skeptics Society, einer Gesellschaft, die sich für wissenschaftiches und skeptisches Denken einsetzt. 1987 erhielt er den Leroy P. Steele Prize der American Mathematical Society. Der Asteroid „(2587) Gardner“ ist nach ihm benannt. Werke Bücher in deutscher Sprache * Mathematische Rätsel und Probleme, Vieweg, Braunschweig 1964, ISBN 3-528-08175-9 * Logik unterm Galgen – Ein Mathematical in 20 Problemen, Vieweg, Braunschweig 1971, ISBN 3-528-08297-6 * Mathematischer Karneval, Ullstein, Berlin-Frankfurt/Main-Wien 1975, ISBN 3-550-07675-4 * Sam Loyd – Mathematische Rätsel und Spiele; Denksportaufgaben für kluge Köpfe, DuMont, Köln 1978, ISBN 3-7701-1049-8 * Sam Loyd – Noch mehr mathematische Rätsel und Spiele, DuMont, Köln 1979, ISBN 3-7701-1145-1 * Mathematisches Labyrinth, Vieweg, Braunschweig 1979, ISBN 3-528-08402-2 * Mathematische Hexereien, Ullstein, Berlin-Frankfurt/Main-Wien 1979, ISBN 3-550-06578-7 * Aha! oder das wahre Verständnis der Mathematik, Spektrum der Wissenschaft, Heidelberg 1981, ISBN 3-922508-31-6 * Mathemagische Tricks, Vieweg, Braunschweig-Wiesbaden 1981, ISBN 3-528-08439-1 * Mathematik und Magie, DuMont, Köln 1981, ISBN 3-7701-1048-X * Rätsel und Denkspiele, Ullstein, Frankfurt/Main-Berlin-Wien 1981, ISBN 3-548-04162-0 * Unsere gespiegelte Welt, Ullstein, Berlin-Frankfurt/Main-Wien 1982, ISBN 3-550-07709-2 * Denkspiele aus der Zukunft, Hugendubel, München 1982, ISBN 3-88034-174-5 * Gotcha: Paradoxien für den homo ludens, Hugendubel, München 1985, ISBN 3-88034-257-1 * Bacons Geheimnis, Krüger, Frankfurt/Main 1986, ISBN 3-8105-0800-4 * Denkspiele von anderen Planeten, Hugendubel, München 1986, ISBN 3-88034-295-4 * Martin Gardner's mathematische Denkspiele, Hugendubel, München 1987, ISBN 3-88034-323-3 * Die magischen Zahlen des Dr. Matrix, Krüger, Frankfurt/Main 1987, ISBN 3-8105-0713-X * Mathematischer Zirkus, Ullstein, Berlin-Frankfurt/Main-Wien 1988, ISBN 3-550-07692-4 * Geometrie mit Taxis, die Köpfe der Hydra und andere mathematische Spielereien, Birkhäuser, Basel-Boston-Berlin 1997, ISBN 3-7643-5702-9 * Lewis Carroll – Alles über Alice (Neufassung Annotated Alice, John Tenniel), Europa, Hamburg-Wien 2002, ISBN 3-203-75950-0 Bücher (engl. Originaltitel) * Fads and Fallacies in the Name of Science, Dover Publications, 1957, ISBN 0486203948 * Logic Machines and Diagrams, McGraw-Hill, New York 1958 – populäre Darstellung Logischer Maschinen * Sam Loyd – Mathematical Puzzles, Dover Publications, 1959 * Mathematical Games (siehe: Mathematische Spielereien im Spektrum der Wissenschaft, ISSN 0170-2971 * The Ambidextrous Universe: Mirror Asymmetry and Time-Reversed Worlds, Charles Scriber's Sons, New York 1964 * The Annotated Alice (ein Kommentar zu den Alice-Büchern von Lewis Carroll). 1960, Neufassung The Definitive Edition 1999. ISBN 0-393-04847-0 * The Annotated Hunting of the Snark (Kommentar zum Gedicht von Lewis Carroll). 1962. Neufassung 2006. ISBN 0-393-06242-2 * The Annotated Ancient Mariner (Kommentar zum Gedicht von Samuel Taylor Coleridge). 1965, neue Ausgabe 2003. ISBN 1-59102-125-1 * Science Fiction Puzzle Tales, Crown Publishers, New York 1981 * Mathematical Circus, Verlag Alfred A. Knopf, New York – gewidmet Donald E. Knuth * Mathematic Magic Show, Verlag Alfred A. Knopf, New York (dt.: Mathematische Hexereien, s. o.) * The Whys of a Philosophical Scrivener, 1983, 1999, ISBN 0312206828 * Science: Good, Bad, and Bogus, 1990, ISBN 0879755733 * A Gardner's Workout: Training the Mind and Entertaining the Spirit, 2001, ISBN 1568811209 * The Colossal Book of Mathematics: Classic Puzzles, Paradoxes, and Problems, W.W. Norton, 2001, ISBN 0393020231 * Are Universes Thicker Than Blackberries?: Discourses on Gödel, Magic Hexagrams, Little Red Riding Hood, and Other Mathematical and Pseudoscientific Topics, 2003, ISBN 0393057429 Sammlung von Scientific American-Kolumnen * Hexaflexagons and Other Mathematical Diversions: The First Scientific American Book of Puzzles and Games (1959, 1988; University of Chicago Press, ISBN 0226282546 * Mathematical Puzzles and Diversions (1959; Pelican, UK, ISBN 0140207139 * More Mathematical Puzzles and Diversions (1961; Pelican, UK, ISBN 0140207481 * Further Mathematical Diversions (1969; Pelican, UK, ISBN 014021996X * Mathematical Carnival (1975; Pelican, UK, ISBN 0140220410 * Mathematical Circus (1979; Pelican, UK, ISBN 014022355X * Wheels, Life, and Other Mathematical Amusements (1983; W. H. Freeman & Co, ISBN 0-7167-1589-9 * Knotted Doughnuts and Other Mathematical Entertainments (1986; W. H. Freeman & Co, ISBN 0-7167-1799-9 * Time Travel and Other Mathematical Bewilderments (1988; W. H. Freeman & Co, ISBN 0-7167-1925-8 * Penrose Tiles to Trapdoor Ciphers (1989; W. H. Freeman & Co, ISBN 0-7167-1987-8 * The Last Recreations: Hydras, Eggs, and Other Mathematical Mystifications (1997; Springer; ISBN 0-3879-4929-1 * und viele weitere... Weblinks * Literatur von und über Martin Gardner im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek * Inhaltsangabe seiner deutschen Bücher (mit Beispielen) * Notes on Martin Gardner (engl.) * An Interview with Martin Gardner (engl.) * Short Martin Gardner Bio (engl.) * About Gathering for Gardner (engl. Sammlung) *(2587) Gardner Copyright Adaptiert von dem Wikipedia Artikel "Martin Gardner" http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Gardner, unter der GNU Free Documentation License. Die Liste der Autoren ist in der Wikipedia unter dieser Seite verfügbar. Gardner, Martin